


Reassurances

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Isabel Cousland [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel is afraid of losing Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

They were supposed to be watching the camp while everyone slept, but instead they were lying on the edge of camp, looking up at the stars, content to simply be in each other's presence.

Isabel sighed, biting back a smile. She was just so _happy_. There was a long period of time when she thought she'd never be happy again, and then Alistair had waltzed into her life. They'd both been so broken and damaged, but they slowly helped each other rebuild the pieces of their shattered hearts… and she'd handed him her heart in the process.

She loved him. By the Maker, she was completely and utterly in love with him. And it was _wonderful_.

"Ali?" she whispered, turning to look at him. She giggled when she found him already staring at her, a lopsided smile on his handsome face. Isabel couldn't restrain her smile now, and she grinned at him, rolling onto her side to face him. He shifted onto his side, looping his arm around her waist to keep her close. "I love you," she murmured, lightly running her fingers across his face.

Alistair beamed at her, just as he had when she'd first admitted it. "I know," he said, clearly excited, and she huffed, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry I made you wait to hear me say that." She swallowed hard, not meeting his eyes. "I… I just couldn't—"

"I know," he repeated, somberly this time. Isabel had been so scared to confess her feelings for him, even after he'd told her that he loved her. She lost everyone she ever loved, and the thought of that happening again petrified her. It still did. "Izzy… look at me, love."

She returned her gaze to his, trailing her thumb over his lips. He took her hand and held it still as he pressed a gentle kiss to each of her fingertips, the sweet gesture bringing a small smile back to her face. He laced their fingers together as he rested his forehead against hers, still staring at her with his unwavering, amber gaze.

"I love you, too," he said softly. "I will always love you, no matter what tries to tear us apart."

"But what if—"

"But, nothing," he interrupted. "We've made it this far. I have to believe we'll make it through the Blight."

"And after the Blight?" she breathed, letting herself believe that he was right.

Alistair chuckled, shooting her that dopey grin that made her heart melt. "I intend to spend my days eating as much cheese as I desire… with you at my side, of course."

Isabel snorted a laugh, rolling her eyes at him. She sighed and bit her lip, that sense of happiness bubbling up in her chest again.

"I love you," she repeated, and he nuzzled her face.

"Say it again," he muttered, his stubble tickling her skin.

"I love you."

Isabel was smiling when his lips met hers, and she fluttered her eyes closed as she returned the tender kiss. Her fears were the farthest thing from her mind; the only thing she felt was her love for him, and how much he loved her back. And that was all she truly needed to get through the Blight.


End file.
